Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) and lasers have been used for skin therapy, such as for treating acne and for reducing wrinkles. Most existing light therapy devices are large expensive devices that are located in salons or in doctor's offices. The face of a patient is located next to a machine that then radiates powerful laser or LED light. Many of these light therapy machines burn a top layer of skin off the patient. The patient then re-grows a new skin layer that is healthier and may contain fewer wrinkles than the previously removed skin layer. These stand-alone light therapy devices are too expensive for patient purchase and are not intended for frequent periodic use. For example, a patient's skin would be severely burn and could be permanently damaged if this high intensity laser was applied to the skin every day.
Other hand-held light therapy devices exist. Some of these devices contain LEDs that are activated and directed toward the skin of the user. However, none of these hand-held devices have been proven to be very effective in the treatment of skin conditions, such as acne and wrinkles. For example, the low light intensity and wave-lengths used in these devices do not appear to be very effective in killing the bacteria that causes acne, stimulating the natural healing process of skin infected with acne blemishes, or reducing wrinkles. Further, all of these handheld devices need to be plugged into a wall socket during operation and therefore are not completely portable. Thus, current hand-held light therapy devices do not appear to provide substantial therapeutic benefit.